


Otakucard's Waifu

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing, One Piece
Genre: Alucard Watches One Piece, Crack, F/M, Humor, Post Time-Skip, Technically Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Post Time-Skip Alucard starts watching anime and becomes an otaku. (Utter crack.)





	Otakucard's Waifu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge.
> 
> prompt: sketch

~ Otakucard's Waifu ~

"Is he still watching that silly pirate anime?" Integra asked, when Seras came back up from the basement.

"Yes, he is," Seras replied. "It does have fifteen hundred episodes. It's going to take him a while to get through all of it. And then there are the movies and specials..."

Integra sighed. "The action movies were bad enough...  _this_  is worse."

And she didn't know the half of it. She hadn't been down in the dungeon and seen Alucard's collection of action figures and other assorted One Piece memorabilia. And Seras definitely wasn't going to mention his obsession with a certain specific character, and the fact that she'd stumbled upon Alucard's tumblr, which had the url hancock-is-my-waifu and was filled with hundreds of sketches he'd made of the character.

~end~


End file.
